PJO & HOO Read The Lightning Thief
by Author's Restraint
Summary: The PJO and HOO crew travel back in time to read the books with the gods. Was Percy abused? Is Jason jealous? Does Athena have a crush on Poseidon? It is after TLH & SON so the demigods haven't arrived at Camp Jupiter yet. Set in the year after Thalia turned into a tree. Slow burn Pothena. Rated T for graphic abuse. Please don't read if you think it will trigger you.


**A/N – This idea was in my head for the longest time.**

******Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore I do not own Percy Jackson. No matter how much I want to.**

Prologue

Winter Solstice, 2001

"Hades! You killed my daughter!"

"Eat some cereal!"

"Enough with the cereal, woman!"

"Zeus will you stop cheating on me?!"

"Apollo, stop flirting with my hunters!"

"Quiet, lil' sis!"

"I am not your lil' sis!"

"I won Athens fair and square!"

"Jeez Owl Head, does it look like I care?!"

"Mother, will you ever apologize for throwing me off Olympus?"

Aphrodite and Ares were making out. Hermes was arguing with George and Martha.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and in its place were nineteen teenagers, twelve children and Chiron. Zeus picked up his master bolt and pointed it at them. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he thundered. (A/N: Classic pun). A girl with short, spiky black hair stared at him with her electric blue eyes. "Y-you don't recognize us?" "Should we?" "Yeah. Wait…. What year is it?" "2001."

"What?! No! No! NO!" cried a girl with golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Athena was staring open-mouthed at her. _'No, it can't be. Annabeth should be 8 years now.'_ There was a flash of light_ and a note appeared on the ground. A girl with long black hair braided over her back bent down gracefully and picked it up. Jason stared wide-eyed at her. "Reyna?" he muttered._

_"Dear demigods, gods and Chiron, __We have sent you back in time to read about the greatest hero of all time. Better than Heracles. He's extremely powerful so please don't anger him. Demigods introduce yourselves with your FULL titles and __please don't hurt the gods. Gods, don't hurt them. No one is allowed to leave until all the books have been read._

_Sincerely, _

_Clotho, Athropo and Lachesis_

_(The Fates)"_

Zeus frowned as he heard what the note said. If the demigod was very powerful, he'd surely be a problem. Ares snorted. "Like they could hurt us." Athena cleared her throat. "Well, demigods, introduce yourselves." "Just a minute. Percy, where are you?" The girl with the braid asked.

"Percy?!" The blonde cried. "I'm right here."

Upon seeing the guy's face, Aphrodite fainted. The gods were staring jealously at him. Before anyone could stop her, the blonde ran and tackled him. "Ow! Oh, uh, hey Annabeth!" "Hey Annabeth? _HEY ANNABETH?!_" She punched him in the chest and was about to do it again but he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sighed and helped him up.

As soon as she did, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, leaving her with a huge grin on her face. When they broke apart, the demigods ran over to him. "PERCY!"

"Hey guys missed you all." Thalia jumped on his back and he hoisted her up on his shoulders. The action made Jason frown. The huntress smacked his head.

"Kelp Head, you idiot!"

"Hello? Introductions!" "Oh, right." Thalia jumped down from Percy's shoulders.

Annabeth stepped forward. The gods took her in. She had golden blonde hair, cold, calculating, grey eyes and a flawless visage. She was tall about 5"9 and had a perfect tan. Her hair flowed to the middle of her back. She was in a simple white cami, blue jeans shorts and a long grey cardigan. She also wore gladiator sandals.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Head Counselor of Cabin Six. One of the Seven, Architect of Olympus, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Holder of the Sky, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt And Hades' Helm, Defeater of Cacus and Kronos, Founder of the Golden Fleece, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Heroine of Olympus and Girlfriend of Percy Jackson." The TLH trio were staring open-mouthed at her. She never told them that. The gods were impressed. Athena was beaming with pride. Young Annabeth smirked then frowned and wondered why she didn't end up with Luke. Young Luke was beaming with pride.

The next girl came forward and Zeus lost his breath. She had spiky black hair braided back and a silver circlet in her hair. Her eyes were an electric blue rimmed with dark eyeliner. On her wrist was a charm bracelet and a few freckles were across her nose. She wore a silver hunting jacket, camoflauge cargo pants and black combat boots. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Upon seeing Thalia, Luke's eyes widened.

"B-but you're a tree!" "Yes, I'm aware." Jason frowned. He didn't know about that. "What happened to Zoe?" Artemis asked. "It'll be explained in the books." The TLH trio were wondering who Zoe was.

The next was a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a skull ring on his finger and was wearing all black. "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King and Ambassador of Pluto, Defeater of Kronos and Hero of Olympus. Born in the 1940's before the oath."

"Hades, I thought I told you to kill him?" "Like I'd kill my own child. Where's Bianca?" "It'll be explained in the books." "You're not Roman?" Hazel asked. "No. I'm sorry I lied to you."

The next girl had dark brown hair and gold eyes. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. Centurion of the 5th Cohort and Rider of Arion." "Romans and Greeks? _Together?!_"Athena cried. "The future's messed up." "But you're dead!" "The books will explain everything." "I'm starting to hate that phrase."

The next was a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes and freckles over her nose. She wore a white paint splattered jeans, green t-shirt and white Keds with marker all over them. "Rachel Dare, I'm mortal and the Oracle of Delphi, Wanderer of the Labyrinth and almost girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Apollo jumped down from his throne and started dancing. "My oracle switched bodies! My oracle switched bodies!" Artemis smacked him.

A girl with black hair and leafy green eyes stepped forward. She looked somewhat earthy. "Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. Heroine of Olympus and Girlfriend of Travis Stoll." Young Travis and Katie blushed.

The next were two identical boys. They both had shaggy brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. One was taller than the other but both wore matching red t-shirts, jeans and flying shoes. "Travis Stoll, Hero of Olympus and Boyfriend of Katie Gardner." "Conner Stoll, this idiot's brother."

"We are-

"The Sons-

"Of Hermes!" Hermes was grinning proudly.

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes. Boyfriend of Clarisse LaRue and Hero of Olympus."

The next girl was very buff. "Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares, Driver of Ares' Chariot, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Drakon Slayer, Heroine of Olympus and Girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez." Ares grinned maniacally and young Clarisse smirked. "HELL YEAH!"

The next boy walked with a limp. "Grover Underwood, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm, Finder of Pan, Lord of the Wild." Zeus glared at him. "You are the satyr that abandoned my daughter!" "Dad, no! It was my choice, okay?!" Thalia cried. Zeus grumbled in his seat.

The next was a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. She wore a blue ski jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm Speaker, One of the Seven and girlfriend of Jason Grace." Aphrodite smiled sweetly at her daughter.

The next was a guy with curly black hair and brown eyes with a crazed glint in them. "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, fire user, One of the Seven and supreme commander of the Argo II."

The next was a guy with sandy blonde hair and eyes same shade as Thalia. Zeus paled. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Defeater of Krios, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, One of the Seven, Boyfriend of Piper McLean." Hera scowled.

"Zeus! You broke the oath, _TWICE!_ And with the same damned woman!" Hades sighed. "What's the purpose of the oath if you're all just going to break it?"

"Jason, you're not praetor anymore." "What?" "When you lefty and Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter, he defeated Polybotes so we elected him Praetor." Jason frowned.

The next boy stepped forward. He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt with a sun on it. "Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Hero of Olympus."

The next boy was buff but his baby face ruined it. "Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, One of the Seven, Shape Shifter, Legacy of Poseidon."

The next was a creepy blonde. "Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, augur at Camp Jupiter." No freaking comment.

Reyna stepped forward. "Reyna, Daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

The last boy stepped forward and Ares quickly held on to Aphrodite. He didn't forget about how she fainted upon seeing him. The goddesses themselves were blushing slightly at the young demigod. Even Artemis, the man-hater. The mystery boy had messy raven black hair like a raven's wings and piercing sea green eyes. His body was lean and muscular and he had long lashes. He had light facial hair over his jaw. His jaw was angular and defined and so were his muscles. He had a perfect swimmer's body with perfect six pack abs and a perfect tan. He wore a black leather jacket, a leather necklace with clay beads, purple SPQR t-shirt, black jeans and black converse. He smiled at them cheekily but his eyes showed something else. There was sadness so deep in it that it was depressing to look at.

"Just a warning, this may take a while. So Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon-hi dad!- Head Counselor of Cabin Three, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of a whole buttload of monsters, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Ex-holder of the Achilles curse, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, Defeater of Ares, Iapetus, Polybotes, Hyperion, Anteaus, Atlas, Cacus and Kronos, Defeater of the Minotaur and Furies twice, Defeater of Echnida, Defeater of Medusa, Defeater of the Hydra, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Defeater of the Chimera, Retriever of Ares' Chariot, Retriever of Hermes' Caduceus, Defeater of Euryale and Stheno, Hero and Saviour of Olympus and Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." Percy stopped for a breath. "That's it, right?" "Yeah, I think so."

There was an awed silence. The gods were staring open-mouthed at Percy who blushed from all the attention. Jason gritted his teeth seeing he had been beaten. Athena finally recovered from her shock. "W-Well, present demigods, introduce yourselves."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Future Annabeth winked at her.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." Percy bristled and _Annabeth_ placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo." Percy looked down.

"Micheal Yew, Son of Apollo." More sadness.

"Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite." Clarisse let out a soft, strangled gasp and Chris massaged her shoulders.

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus." Percy felt like collapsing.

"Ethan Nakamura, unclaimed." Percy clenched his fists.

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter." "Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares."

"Grover Underwood, satyr." "Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Now, where are these books?" In a flash of light a box appeared. The demigods jumped back, then they pushed Percy forward knowing he was the most powerful. The demigod in question scowled at them. "Some friends you are." He stepped towards the box and when he got close enough, out popped a boy. He was short and was very cute. He looked about 9 years old and his eyes were sunken and worn out like he'd been crying. Percy touched the kid's shoulder.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Language!"

The boy looked up at Percy and his eyes widened. "Whoa! You look like an older me! Are you my brother? Are you gonna beat up Gabe?" Percy recognized him as a 9 year old version of himself.

"Hey Perce? Do you have a brother or something?"

"No…. it's me. Nine year old me." "Hey kid, why do you look so pale?" Thalia asked. PJ glared at her. "None of your damn business."

"Whoa, Percy you were really moody when you were a kid, huh?"

"Yeah, my childhood wasn't all that great. You know being dyslexic and all." No one heard PJ's soft sigh of relief.

"So why am I here? Where _am_ I anyway?"

Percy crouched down to the kid's eye level. "Percy, do you know about Greek mythology?" "Yeah Mom tells me the stories all the time. What about it?" "It's real. Dad's a god, Poseidon." PJ nodded at him silently. He stared at Poseidon. "Is that him?" "Yeah."

Poseidon got off his throne and shrunk down to mortal size. He walked up to his son who refused to look at him. "Hello son." "Hey. You left us with Gabe. I hope you know that." The futures, all except Grover were wondering who this 'Gabe' was and why Percy seemed so scared when he spoke about him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave my duties. I never wanted to leave you Percy. I hope you know that." PJ nodded and shuffled his feet quietly. Hades cleared his throat and Hera smacked him in the head. "Ow!" "YOU RUINED A BONDING MOMENT YOU IDIOT!" Percy snickered. There was a flash of light and another note fell on the ground. _Annabeth _picked it up.

"Dear Demigods and Gods,

We've decided to include Percy from this time period so he can read about his future. There will be some secrets that will come to light by the end of this book. Oh and both Percys will feel what they feel in the book."

"Great. Just freaking great," PJ muttered. Percy was replaying the note over in his head and then his eyes widened. His friends _couldn't_ know. They just couldn't.

"Kid, what's up with your language?" Thalia asked. "Ask my stepfather. Everything I say, I learn from him." "Who? Paul?" Nico asked.

"Who the hell is Paul? I'm talking 'bout Gabe." Only Annabeth heard a tremble in his voice when he spoke. "Who's Gabe?" Thalia asked. "Shouldn't we start reading the books?" Percy asked a little _too_ quickly. Thalia dropped it and PJ breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Athena picked up the books. "Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades and The Blood of Olympus."

"Who'll read first?"

"Wait, where's Hestia?" "You wish to include her?" Zeus asked, surprised. "Of course." "Very well. Hestia!" A little girl in a brown dress ran in. "Yes brother?" "The demigods wish to include you. The fates have sent them back in time to read these books." "You wish to include me?" "Yes, my lady." "Perhaps we should all shrink to mortal forms." No one wanted to tell the kind-hearted Hestia no so they did as she asked.

Zeus flicked his hand and twelve long couches appeared. Hades sat down and Hestia sat in his lap. She was his favourite sibling after all. PJ sat next to his father. Poseidon stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his raven locks. The demigods watching were extremely jealous. Luke, the most. No one but Percy noticed PJ's discomfort when Poseidon kissed his forehead. The young demigod knew exactly why his past self was acting like that.

_Annabeth_ curled up next to Percy not wanting to let him go. The rest of the demigods made themselves comfortable on the couches.

"I will read first," Zeus said. Athena tossed him the first book.

**A/N- Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd CUT!**


End file.
